Sinead Starling
'Sinead Starling''' is an Ekaterina and one of the Starling triplets. Along with her brothers, Ned and Ted, they formed Team Four for Grace's competition version of the 39 Clues hunt. It was revealed in Mission 11 that they became Madrigals. As of The Medusa Plot she is living in Amy and Dan's guest house. Appearance As mentioned in the book, she wears preppy clothes, like khakis, button-downs, and loafers. She wears her auburn hair in a ponytail and has freckles. According to Dan, the triplets look like "part of a cloned Ivy League lacrosse team. Also, in the Medusa Plot, Dan says that she is "tall, strikingly pretty and brilliant." In A King's Ransom, it was mentioned that she had green eyes. In The Dead of Night , Jake Rosenbloom insulted Sinead, Ian, and Evan by calling them: the beauty contest winner (Sinead), the posh boy (Ian), and the geek (Evan). Overview ''The Maze of Bones In ''The Maze of Bones, the Starlings followed Amy and Dan Cahill to the Franklin Institute. Once Amy and Dan found the Clue, Sinead took a picture of it on her camera phone. Amy and Dan suspected that The Man in Black had set a bomb at the main entrance. Despite their warnings, the Starlings left through the main entrance. A sonic detonator blew up, and buried the Starlings under rubble. They were hospitalized, and it took months for them to recover. Finally, when they got out of the hospital, they were grounded by their parents, causing them to be eliminated from the contest. Or so it is believed by the majority of the Clue hunters throughout most of the series... ''Into the Gauntlet In Book 10, it is shown that Sinead cares very much for her brothers' injuries from the Franklin Institute, she helped her brothers up until now. She makes an alliance with Alistair after they told him they had stolen Bae Oh's Clues (at first Alistair was not interested). They discovered the Shakespeare Clue and captured Dan but were stopped by Hamilton Holt. In the final part it is revealed that she only wants the serum to treat her brothers injuries and the only Clue she and her brothers knew was Zinc, which they stole from Bae Oh. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines In this mission, Ian Kabra, now a Madrigal, helps you along the way. At one point, Sinead starts yelling at him because there is no time left. This means Sinead is now possibly a Madrigal. The Medusa Plot In this book she is living in Amy and Dan's guest house. She has also grown very close to Amy after the Clue hunt. When Amy and Dan go to Italy she stays behind at the Cahill Command Center. A King's Ransom In this book, Sinead is still at Amy and Dan's guest house. She stays behind at the Cahill Command Center helping Amy and Dan when they went to Lucerne, Switzerland to do what Vesper One wants. Clues known to have Zinc is the the only Clue she had, confirmed when Isabel is threatening her in ''Into the Gauntlet and Alistair steps in, saying that the Starlings only had this clue, and that they stole it from Bae Oh. Category:Starling Family Category:Characters Category:Ekaterina Category:Starling Family Category:Females Category:Children Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Multiples Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Zinc Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Rising Category:Main Character